


fear of water

by oilteeth



Series: Evil Alteans AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bondage, Galra Keith, M/M, Non Consensual Bondage, i guess?, no real sex happens but keith doesnt wanna be there, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oilteeth/pseuds/oilteeth
Summary: Keith has a fear of water. Akira will ruin him.





	fear of water

Keith felt cramped. The bit inside his mouth felt cold and uncomfortable- but the straps felt way worse. They were tightly strapped around his head, and over his ears. His ears ached as they where pressed down and forced to be smushed up against his head. His arms was strapped behind his back, both folded uncomfortably. His legs tucked under his body, the bindings on that connected to his arms. He felt cramped.

The paladin (former? Was he a paladin anymore?) ached and whimpered, already in dull pain from the testing Akira put him through. Akira- his alternate self- captured him while he was out trying to save Lance from being the Empresses pet toy. Him and Lance may fight often, but Keith wouldn’t stand to just let his friend be turned into a mindless sex slave. 

After Akira found him and captured him, he was utterly excited to start testing on him. When he did those said test, Akira laughed and found out that Keith was half Galran! The alternate was very pleased with this, claiming that since the Galra were destroyed, Galran pets sell for high prices. Akira promised to keep Keith though- and Keith didn’t know if he liked that or he rather be sold.

Akira enhanced his Galran DNA and soon fuzzy ears, along with a tail and purple spots, covered his body. One of his eyes also went yellow, claimed the Altean. 

Akira was harsh. He wanted Keith to be a perfect, pretty pet that would sit on his lap and rub against his legs. Keith revolted at the idea, and thus, Akira strapped up the half breed quickly and tightly. Keith was left in an uncomfortable state of cramped limbs and a forced open mouth. He was breathing like he hadn’t in years, fear swimming in the two different color eyes.

The Altean was so far, proud of his work. He was utterly suprised to find out that Keith was his double- but also half Galra. To him, it was a win win. His double was angry, a spark of fire, but with a little bit of water, Akira may be able to douse the flame.

And that’s what Akira plans to do. 

He crouched down to Keith’s level, meeting his eyes. “Hello pet.” He purred, his hand softly touching Keith’s cheek. “You look so pretty tied up like this. I wish I could leave you like this forever, but I’m afraid that you would die.” He hummed, letting his fingers fall down to his chin, trailing down his body at a slow pace.

Keith squirmed, uncomfortable and angry at the double sizing him up. He let out whines out of protest and wiggled harder, trying to shake Akira’s hand off of him. “Now now, that’s not how a pet acts, hm?” Akira chuckled, keeping notice of where Keith starts to really tense up. His eyes, belly, groin area. He’ll have to play with those later.

“Let’s test you out, hm? If we have the same fears, I guess you’ll have that crippling fear of water, no?” He chuckled, watching Keith’s eyes widen. Jackpot. Akira dropped his hand from his pet’s body as he got up and walked to a bucket that wasn’t to far away. 

“I used to be scared of water. But then Empress taught me well. I got over my fears, and now I’m stronger than ever. But you, ah, you must be weak. So scared of things that you could conquer!” Akira laughed, picking up the bucket and bringing it over to where Keith was. The half breed eyed the bucket, fear taking over his glaze. Akira loved that look on him. 

“You see this bucket? Full of water. You’re too tied up to bring you to a pool to have some fun but...” He trailed off, chuckling, watching the half breed stiffen up at the thought of a pool. “We would have to go to the pool sometime, right? You would look so cute- not being able to get out of it, panicking, your pretty little eyes wide with fear.” He smirked, watching as Keith started to fight against his bindings again.

The Altean crouched down again, grabbing a strap of the half breed’s bit and pulling him forward. Keith let out a sharp cry of pain, muffled by the bit inside his mouth. The Altean dropped him right in-front of the bucket of water, before starting to talk again. 

“If I push you down in this water, your arms and legs would be tightened in a more uncomfortable position. You would be freezing cold, wet, and scared. This bucket proves more than just some water.” Akira laughed, grabbing the strap again and, without warning, pushing Keith’s head into the bucket.

“It’s going to break you.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this literally took an hour to write its so bad lol
> 
> but yeah. enjoy haha.


End file.
